Teacher's Pet
by Aliasfan266
Summary: AU. Lisbon is rebellious teen and Jane is her teacher, an undercover FBI Agent. Naughty fun and different story.
1. Chapter 1

锘?/N i'd like to mention that this story is a total AU. When i say AU I mean very different even by the term AU.  
Also i have altered the age of some of our favourite characters to fit into the plot.  
I hope you enjoy.

Teacher's Pet

Chapter One

For Patrick Jane, that morning started out the same as it always did.  
He woke up, showered, and dressed for work or at least his new job as a science teacher at Woodhaven High in the small town of Woodhaven.  
Rachel his wife gave him a peck on the cheek as she was leaving and Jane caught the almost yearning look she gave him.  
A look that asked how things had gone so wrong with them. How they did not love each other but still stayed together in an almost mundane routine.  
Marriage was not supposed to be a routine.  
Love was supposed to be special.  
Jane sighed almost heavily as he heard his beeper go off.  
It was Agent Dawson.  
Another lie.  
He worked with the FBI as an undercover agent and Rachel didn't even know it.  
When he met Dawson the normally intense serious man seemed to actually be in a better mood than him.  
Dawson greeted him and handed him a file.  
"Agent Jane. I know you have been wondering why we have placed you undercover at Woodhaven high.  
The reason is this young woman"  
Jane opened the file and stared at the picture of a pretty raven haired girl.  
He stared at the picture his pulse racing.  
She looked breathtakingly beautiful to him.. Her grey eyes shining brightly up at him.  
"Teresa Lisbon. Ms Lisbon comes from a very troubled family and we suspect she has been responsible for the murder of this young man"  
Dawson then showed him a picture of a seventeen-year-old boy who had been hung from a tree.  
Jane winced and glanced away.  
"He was found in the forest behind the school brutally murdered and as you must know Woodhaven is a small town. Some of the students have been making absurd rumours that Ms Lisbon is a witch. Your job is to find the boy's real murderer and put an end to the ridiculous rumours"  
Dawson instructed him.  
A smile touched Janes lips as his brows raised.  
If only everything in life was that simple.

Theresa Lisbon leaned back slightly in her chair and watched intently as Patrick Jane stood before the blackboard.  
He was writing a equation but her mind was far from learning.  
Her best friend Van Pelt leaned forward and whispered.  
"Do you like him?" Lisbon faced her for a moment and Van Pelt was surprised by the strange conflict in her soft grey eyes.  
"Yes.. Yes i do." Lisbon whispered as her gaze returned to him.  
Van Pelt shot her a malicious grin.  
"If you want, we can do a spell.. "  
"No! I mean i want him.. Without using magic." Lisbon was still whispering her eyes glued to him.  
Van Pelt nodded slowly.  
She had all the confidence that her enigmatic beautiful friend could easily worm her way into any mans heart.  
Jane turned to them finally as he addressed the class.  
"The human foetus is amazing. When conceived in the first few months, it grows very rapidly." he began Lisbon held up her hand as if to ask a question and Jane turned to look at her.  
Lisbon stared at him for a long moment startled at how he looked at her... So intense. His bright eyes.. So bright... So blue...It seemed like he was peering into her own soul.  
His curly blonde hair looked so soft she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like burying her fingers in it.  
"Ms Lisbon. Do you have a question?" he asked slowly making his way over to her.  
She smiled at him like a cat who got the cream.  
"How are children conceived?" she purred slowly drawing out her words loving the way his cheeks blushed and his smile faltered.  
He cleared his throat slightly and Lisbon watched him closely.  
"There are many ways Teresa... "  
"Lisbon. Please." she interrupted him batting her long lashes at swallowed hard.  
Lisbon looked absolutely captivatingly beautiful and He found himself attracted to her in a way that was infinitely wrong.  
After all not only was he a married man but she was underaged.  
"The most common of which is sexual intercourse. Of course there are surrogate mother's for woman who cannot conceive." he finally answered her question and she smiled victoriously.  
" Thank you.. Sir"  
He smiled slowly his amazing eyes narrowed.  
"You welcome."

When class was over Jane who was sitting at the desk noticed Lisbon lingering behind everyone else.  
After a moment she approached his desk almost shyly.  
"Mr Jane.. I was wondering if i could ask you a favour.  
I've been having alot of trouble with my science class lately and i was wondering if you could help tutor me"  
she spoke softly her grey eyes dancing with uncertainty.  
He placed his pen down and regarded her.  
He noticed the way her cheeks were blushing and how her hair was slightly permed giving her an almost sultry look.  
It was a rule that Teachers were not allowed to tutor their students individually but this seemed like a perfect opportunity to get to know Lisbon something, which he really needed to do considering she was his prime suspect.  
And he realised somewhat uneasily that he wanted to get to her know also for his own personal reasons.  
"Ok Lisbon i could tutor you.. " he began but she cut him off.  
"Your place or mine?" she asked almost naughtily and he raised his eyebrows.  
"My place." he said firmly.  
She just giggled mischievously.  
"See you tonight then.... Patrick" she said and scampered out He just shook his head a small smirk gracing his soft full lips.  
He was in for one hell of a ride.

Review and let me know what you think if you want more ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

锘?irst of all thank you all for the Reviews and opinions.  
I really appreciate them as they help me write more and are a source of encouragement.

And to my reviewer "Yas" i have to say i was a little disturbed at the idea at first but after i put pen to paper i was quite intrigued at the "Guilty Pleasure" idea and it suited the character of Patrick Jane so well... So anyway i'd like to say that i however appreciate your opinion. :)

Author's Chapter Notes:  
A/N Just would like to mention that Lisbons personality as well as a few other characters will be quite OFC in this fic.  
Remember Lisbon is playing the part of a rebellious, troubled teenager, so she is not like the level headed woman she plays in the show.  
However I normally like to write in character. So please bear with me and i hope you enjoy ;)

Teacher's Pet. Part Two.

Flashback:

Lisbon felt her breath hitch as Randy held the pocket knife to her throat.  
"You little bitch. You like to do this to me... Make me so angry"  
He murmured as he pressed the tip of the knife against her throat.  
Exactly what had she done to make him angry? She wasn't sure.. Was it refusing to sleep with him?  
She gasped as she felt the knife pierce her delicate skin.  
She had called to them then.  
Her soul had cried.  
And they had come.  
Nadia Rivers and Grace Van Pelt.  
Her best friends. Her saviours.  
She felt a shudder now ripple through her as visions of them brutally taking their revenge against Randy flashed before her eyes.  
She could still smell the blood.  
As Nadia had run the knife down his cheek spilling blood in its wake.  
Grace an almost sick gleam in her eyes as she tightened the noose on the tree branch.  
Lisbon remembered stepping forward then.  
Grace had rushed up to her.. Wanting to know if he had hurt her.. If she was okay.  
She could remember the guilt.. Thick and choking. Drowning her.  
God. What had she done?  
How could she let this happen?

"Earth to Teresa.. " Lisbon slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Nadia and Grace who flanked her, both sitting on either side of her on the bleachers watching a game of basket ball.  
"Teresa love are you okay.. " Grace asked her face pinched with concern as she toyed lovingly with a stand of Lisbons hair.  
Lisbon nodded managing a weak smile.  
She glanced down at the field.  
The Cats were winning against the other school team they were versing. The Wolfs.  
She settled back in her seat, her thoughts as they often did nowadays; returning to Patrick Jane.  
For five nights, she had been going to his house for tutoring and it still amazed her the patience and kindness he showed her.  
He didn't make her feel as if she was small and unintelligent.  
Unlike How Randy use to make her feel.  
She was distracted by a small whisper from Grace.  
"Oh No... " Just then the head cheerleader of the Cats Nikki Vole sauntered past.  
"Well if it isnt Woodhavens three little witches gathered together." she sneered and Nadia Stiffened.  
"Get a life Nikki. At least some of us are not tactless sluts." Lisbon answered distractedly.  
Nikki was a regular cheerleader. She tried her very best to insult the three friends and went out of her way to steal the attention of any guy that was remotely intrested in either of them.  
Nikki raised her eyebrows.

"Poor Randy.. Unfortunately because of you he definitely can't get a life." She said staring defiantly at them.

Lisbon shrank back slightly sickened by her cruel words.  
She heard Nadia mutter something.  
It was soft... Nearly inaudible to most people but Lisbon heard it. She was reciting a incantation.  
Nikki had suddenly gone very still, Her face deathly pale. Without warning, she fell backwards sliding down the stairs of the bleachers a silent cry for help on her lips.  
She landed a few feet down and Lisbon watched with alarm as Thomas Rigsby the schools jock rushed forward to help her up.

Nikki picked herself up and was glaring at them angrily, As Nadia sat back triumphantly, Grace threw back her head laughing.

she gripped hold of Lisbon's arm.  
"We won't let anybody ever hurt you again Teresa. Never again." she whispered and Lisbon couldnt help but smile at them.  
They really were good friends.

"Its simple really. You shouldn't have much trouble with this one." Jane told her reassuringly as he held out the pen to her.  
Her fingers brushed his slightly as she took the pen and she smiled at the way he let his fingers linger there for a few seconds before pulling his hand back.  
They were sitting in his study going over her homework.  
She put the pen to the paper thinking for a minute before she began to furiously write.  
After a minute she had finished and she triumphantly held out the paper to him.  
"Wow. This is great. You've got everything right." He murmured smiling up at her.  
She smiled impishly back at him seeming so completely pleased at his compliment.  
He found himself studying her. Teresa Lisbon was quite full of surprises.  
She had seemed so bold to him at first.. And now she seemed almost shy at his rather simple compliment.  
"Do you mind if i go to the bathroom? "she asked softly.

" Sure. Its down there." he indicated and she left.  
He was still studying the progress she had made in the last six nights when she returned and whispered to him her face close to his neck.  
"Jane.. I want to repay you.. For all the help you have given me." she sounded breathless and he shook his head with a small laugh as he turned around to face her.  
"Lisbon you don't have to... "  
his words died in his throat as his jaw dropped in shock for the first time in ages he was utterly stunned.

She had pulled off her short black miniskirt and had pulled her pink jersey over her head.  
She stood before him dressed in only her black lacy bra and panties.  
Her cheeks were flushed and her grey eyes were dancing with lust as she approached him.  
He had to look away...That's what he told himself...But he couldnt bring himself to tear his gaze from her.  
She was utterly beautiful.. Fatally attractive.  
"Lisbon.. Please..." he protested weakly as she sat down on his lap.  
" I want to do this Patrick. And don't try telling me you don't want this. I can see you do"  
she whispered seductively an she gently ran her soft fingers down his chest.  
"Lisbon.. " he began his heart pounding, voices in his head screaming at him to stop this.  
"Sshh.. It will be fun. I promise." she whispered as she ground herself into his lap.  
He jerked slightly swallowing hard as he bit back a moan.  
He found himself gently trailing his finger on her soft stomach. Her skin was so soft.. He found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss that same skin.  
No. This was wrong.  
Actually it went far beyond wrong.  
He could not do this to her. Use her like this.  
He was married for Gods sake.  
Smiling at him she reached up to unclasp her bra.  
"No.. Don't do that..." he warned her sounding nearly panicked at what the sight of her full breasts, exposed would do to him.  
She pouted. "Oh come on Patrick. I promise i will make you scream"  
"No!" and this time the one word uttered from his lips spoke volumes.  
'No i wont use you like this.  
No i Wont hurt you like this'  
he pushed her off his lap and turned his back on her, not wanting to face her.  
Lisbon felt her face burn with humiliation, as she stood there stunned.  
He had turned her down?  
How could he do that? To her? Nobody ever turned her down.  
She began to dress then pulling on first her miniskirt and then her pink jersey top her entire body flushed with humiliation and hurt.  
Drawing in a deep breath Jane slowly turned around then finally trusting himself to face her.  
"Lisbon... Im sorry." he said and gently made to touch her arm.  
She jerked away from him her eyes flashing.  
"Don't touch me. Don't you dare." she whispered her body trembling.  
He stared into her eyes that were shining with tears, pained that he had caused her to hurt like this.  
He stared wishing he could comfort her but he knew that was hardly the appropriate thing to do so all he could do was watch her helplessly as she struggled to control her emotions.  
He couldn't help but wonder if she would ever give him the chance to make up to her for it.  
Make her understand that this wasnt the way she needed to repay him at all...

Review. please. Let me know what you think. I wrote this late at night and am not so happy with the end... 


	3. Chapter 3

锘?hapter Three.

Lisbon was deathly silently in the car ride back to her place.  
Every once in a while Jane would glance at her and see her staring stonily at the road ahead while protectively wrapping her arms over her chest.  
It occured to him in that moment that she wasnt just some typical petulant rebellious teenager.  
That her emotions ran deep and he was worried at how badly his rejection must have stung her.  
He reached down to switch on the radio.. Anything to fill the awful silence and Lisbon flinched in her seat as if fearing his hand would touch her.  
His brow furrowed in concern and as he parked outside her home he found himself wishing he could say something.. Somehow explain himself to her.  
She quickly unbuckeled her seat belt and yanked open his car door.  
Slamming it shut behind her she ran up the mysterious looking tree lined driveway to the house at the top and he watched as she pulled open the door and stepped in.  
Sighing he reached up and massaged his forehead wondering just how everything had gone so wrong.

"Hate Him. Hate Him.. Wouldnt wanna date him.. " Grace singsonged as she stared across the grassy bank to where Cho and Rigsby stood.  
They both were the picture of total know it all jocks with their basketball jackets proudly proclaiming the words Wildcats.  
Next to them on the grass stood their girlfriends Nikki Carrie who both were cheerleaders on the same team.  
"Nikki's still alive and walking." Lisbon observed somewhat disappointed as she and Grace and Nadia sat on the grass reclining in the pale sunshine.  
She had been in a dark mood lately.  
Nadia shot her an apologetic look.  
"Yeah..Sorry but i guess the spell wasnt bad enough to kill that bitch." she said sadly.  
Grace shrugged. "Theres always other ways we can get rid of her"  
Normally such a malicious comment would have made Lisbon laugh but not today.  
She was still reeling from Jane's rejection.  
She couldnt believe it...She had been so wrong about him.  
She had thought he was different...Thought he had cared about her in other ways...She had been wrong.  
And normally Lisbon was Never wrong.  
"Do you always get your clothes from charity shops huh Vanpelt?" Nikki Sneered as she and Carrie stared at Grace's dark rather drab looking skirt.  
"Oh no i believe her father is still in prison...Perhaps you could dress in orange overalls the next time"  
Rigsby, Nikki's boyfriend laughed creully as he eyed her clothing unashamedly.  
Grace flushed scarlett and Lisbon leaned over and grabbed her hand squeezing it surportively.  
"Hey dont listen to them. They're just a bunch of freaks who just want someone to insult." she told her urgently.  
"But...I hate them. So much..." Grace whispered.  
This wasnt the first time they had insulted her...They were always using her as their verbal punching because her father was a criminal they targeted her mercilessy.  
"Forget them. And they will get what they deserve" Nadia said trying to soothe her while glaring daggers at them.

When Lisbon was walking home from school; Almost as if to match her mood the pale sun had disappeared, and dark clouds covered the sky.  
Lisbon had skipped science class. She couldnt bear the thought of seeing Jane again.  
What if he was all smug and arrogant... Her face flushed at that thought.  
She couldnt help but wonder if he was thinking of her..In the same way she was thinking of him.  
Speak of the devil.  
"Lisbon..." she looked up and to her dismay realised that Patrick Jane was his car idling and driving parallel to the sidewalk she was walking.  
It was almost like she had summoned him with her thoughts.  
"Leave me alone." she yelled and continued to walk away from him.  
"Lisbon Please..." his voice was tinged with such raw uncharactaristic desperation that she couldnt help but glance quickly behind herself.  
He was driving a black sleek Mercedes Benz.  
'Probably worth more than my entire house.  
She thought almost bitterly.  
"Please Lisbon let me drive you home...The walk is way to long." he called out again.  
She tucked her hair behind her ears in frustration as she felt a cold splash of water.  
The cloud had finally burst.  
It was raining...Actually it was pouring.  
"Come on Teresa...Its raining"  
She stopped walking and stood still staring at the rain ahead.  
He drove till he was next to her.  
"Lisbon? Jump in." he urged and she swallowed her pride and reluctantly entered his car.  
Immediately she was flooded with vivid flashbacks of the night before and she twisted her hands in her lap.  
They were driving in silence, The only sound was the soft patter of the rain on the car roof.  
"Do you love her?" Lisbon suddenly blurted out unable to take the silence.  
Jane's jaw tightened and she watched as his nimble fingers tightened on the soft leather steering wheel.  
God. What a loaded question.  
Jane wanted to tell her how really, it wasn't any of her business... Yet.  
Yet if he tried to confide in her perhaps she would start to trust him again.  
Something which he desperately needed seeing as he did have a murder to solve after all.  
Lisbon waited almost nervously as there was a deafening silence till eventually Jane turned to face her.  
She was somewhat shocked at the strange emotions that danced across his ruggardly handsome features.  
"No. i dont love Rachel"  
The last part of his sentence ended in a sigh and Lisbon almost felt guilty at the rush of ecstasy she felt at his words.  
"Then why are you even with her?" she asked watching him.  
"Because Lisbon sometimes you cant always listen to your heart...No matter how much you want to." he said softly and smiling he reached across and tapped her chest the area where her heart was beating wildly at his very nearness.. His very touch.  
It occured to her then that perhaps in someways he was wise.. Wiser and more intellgent than she'd ever considered.  
She looked outside the car window and noticed that they had passed the turn for her road.  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked him.  
He smiled again his blue eyes twinkling and Lisbon found herself almost hypnotised by him.  
They continued to drive till he pulled off on a side road and she stared in amazement.  
He had parked his car in front of the lake and there was a beautiful rainbow in the sky.  
The pale sun was setting and at the same time there was a light drizzle falling.  
The entire setting was utterly breathtaking.  
The sun made the lake glow like liquid gold...The rain caused gentle ripples in the water and the rainbow complimented the entire scenary.  
"Whenever i feel confused...Ever feel like nothings going right and everything is just one big mess...I come here to just.  
Just feel alive." he spoke softly in an effort to not break the wonderful calm.  
"Its beautiful..." she whispered.  
Without warning he reached over and took hold of her hand clasping it tightly in his.  
She loved the warm tingle his touch spread through.. Right down to her toe tips.  
She found herself wondering in that brief moment if he could be the one that could save her.  
Save her from the nothing she had become...

Please review i would like to know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly thank you all for the amazing reviews. I wish i could reply to them individually but its been so long since i updated i thought you would prefer it if i just went ahead with the next chapter.  
Ok. That being said i have to admit this chapter contains themes that are much against my better judgement... However i had to much fun writing it not to post it so.  
Tell me what you think...

Warnings: M rated content.

Teacher's Pet.

Part Four.

It was late.  
It was well past one in the morning.  
Lisbon had been taking a walk in the woods behind the house she and her father lived in...

However when she snuck back into the darkened house and was about to tiptoe up the stairs, she heard the sound of the door opening.  
She paused on the landing and turned around to face him.  
Jack Lisbon.  
The man who claimed to be her father.

Jack walked up to her his footsteps sounding unsteady as he glared at her.

"What are you doing up at this hour Teresa?" he snapped.  
She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she could have asked him the same thing.  
She didnt need to however.  
She could smell the pungent odour of alcohol from where she stood.  
Her father was drunk.

'Nothing new here.' Lisbon thought bitterly.

"You really need to stop drinking so much." she said smartly knowing that she was treading on thin ice.  
He advanced on her his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"You're just a stupid little girl...You dont understand what i have to go through everyday..." he seethed.  
Lisbon smiled nastily.

"I do understand one thing about you. You're a first class drop out loser who probably never did deserve a real family." she said her lips quirking in a condesending smile.

She knew instantly that she had crossed the line.  
That she had gone too far.  
Pushed him too far.  
His fist shot out, aimed at her cheek and she barely ducked it in time.

Except ducking resulted in her losing her balance on the stairs.  
She cried out in horror as she want crashing down the steps, her fingers struggling to find purchase on worn carpet, but failing miserably.  
Jack just watched her, a evil smile on his lips.

"Stupid bitch...You deserve that." he muttered as she lay on the cold floor her body bruised.

Gasping she struggled to sit up as he advanced on her once again.  
She scrambled to her feet and stumbled to the door, yanking it open and bursting out into the night.

Patrick Jane couldnt sleep.  
Rachel was on a lawyers convention in Boston and the house was deserted.

Sighing he grabbed a cup of coffee and walked to the window to watch the rain as it fell in even sheets, the water reflecting in the moonlight.  
His eyes widened in surprise as he watched a familiar figure stumble up his driveway.

He quickly left the couch and hurried over to the front door, pulling it open.

"Lisbon! Whats wrong." he cried out worried as she stood there drenched in water, shivering her dark soft hair matted to her beautiful face.

She didnt reply. Just stood there shaking and staring at him her grey eyes full of emotions he couldnt decipher.  
He drew her into the warm depths of his home and slowly led her over to his couch.  
She sat down and he knelt before her studying her closely.  
Thats when he noticed the blood on her knees.  
She had a nasty scrape on her knees and much to his horror a cut on her neck.  
"Lisbon... Tell me.. What happened." he murmured worried as he stared deep into her vacant eyes.  
"Jack... All his fault.. I hate him..." she mumbled nearly incoherantly.

He grabbed her hand.  
"Who is Jack? Who is this bastard who did this to you?" he asked urgently.  
She shook her head helplessy.  
Knowing she didnt want to tell him and knowing he could never force it out of her, he retrieved a bottle of antiseptic and cotton wool from his medicine kit.  
He sat down next to her on the couch and gently dabbed at the wound.  
She cried out in pain and his brow furrowed.

"Teresa.. Im sorry...This is going to hurt." he said softly and she nodded her breathing laboured.

When he reached the cut on her neck she stopped him by placing her hand gently over his.  
"Jane..." she whispered staring into his searching kind gaze.  
"Yes...Lis?" he whispered back spellbound by her proximity to him.

"Make love to me." she whispered and he froze.  
"Lisbon.. " he shook his head but she drew him back and kissed him, her full lips claiming his almost forcefully.  
He sighed, inhaling the sweet fruity scent of her shampoo as she deepened the kiss and she leaned forward straddling his lap.  
She eventually pulled away and stared pleading into his conflicted eyes.

There were a million reasons why he shouldnt do this.  
A million reasons that proved that this was wrong.  
Not to mention the immense trouble he could get into if anyone found out.  
But for once in his life Patrick Jane was going to listen to his heart.  
He was'nt going to play by the rules.

He stood up then wrapping his arms around her he scooped her up into a warm embrace.  
She didnt protest.. Just watched him intently as he carried her up the long carpeted steps to the bedroom.  
He gently placed her down on the red sheets.. The side of the bed that Rachel normally slept on.

She squirmed impatiently as he slowly unbuttoned her pink blouse placing a feather kisses on each area of bare skin he came into contact with.  
He then moved down and pulled of her soaked jeans and lastly he hooked his thumbs in corners of her lacy panties his gaze locking with hers as he slid it down her legs.  
She quickly shimmied out of it and drew in a sharp breath as he leaned close to her...So close that she could inhale the spicy cinnamon perfume that clung on his shirt collar.  
He kissed her neck, sucking on her skin just below her pulse point.  
She moaned wriggling beneath him as she pulled at his shirt.

"Too much clothes." she groaned and Jane reluctantly moved away from her neck.  
He stopped for a moment to look at admire her, his breath catching in his throat.

She was completely naked her lovely peach skin making a shocking contrast against the maroon sheets that Racheal had insisted he purchase.  
He began to unbutton his shirt and Lisbon sat up on one elbow watching him.  
He shrugged the shirt of his shoulders and began to unbuckle his belt seeming almost shy as she hungrily watched him undress.

She stared at him.. Peering at the sharply defined ridges of his hips, her eyes travelling down his thighs.  
He climbed onto the bed his cheeks blushing as she eagerly parted her legs for him.  
Leaning down he exhaled lightly against her sensitive skin and rained kisses along her thighs a soft smile touching his lips as she whimpered.

He was being so gentle.  
Treating her as if she were a glass doll and he was afraid of breaking her.  
No man had ever treated her like that.  
He entered her slowly.. Almost as if testing her...Savouring the feel of her around him and making sure her body excepted him.  
"Jane! Oh my God.... Harder." she cried out and he shook his head.  
Her eyes flashed at his refusal to comply and she struggled beneath him but he pinned both her hands down with his one fist.

"No Teresa.. I wont hurt you." he insisted and her head fell back on the pillow.  
She had to stifle the sudden urge to cry.  
He was being so good to her... Most boys never even knew the meaning of the word gentle.  
They usually just used her and normally left her feeling sore and as if she wasnt good enough for them.  
Her breathing turned shallow as he moved above her.  
She raked her nails down his back and smiled as she heard him hiss in pain.  
"Lisbon...God.." he whimpered.  
"Just wanted to leave my mark." she explained as she threaded her fingers though his soft hair their bodies moving in perfect synchrony as if they belonged together.  
"Please...Jane!" his name ended with a scream as she came, twisting helplessly on the soft bed.  
He came moments later also calling her name as he linked his fingers with hers and them gently soothed the damp hair away from her face.  
Lisbon stared up at him almost wistfully.  
This wasnt a game anymore.  
She felt like she had just fallen in love...

Please Review. ;) 


End file.
